


Random Oneshots

by Eli3abeth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood and Injury, Child trading, Creativitwins, Denial of Feelings, Inspired by Twitter, Internal Conflict, Kinda, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Twins, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil just wanted some cereal, Weddings, ig, that's just sanders sides in a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli3abeth/pseuds/Eli3abeth
Summary: Inspired by a twitter post.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Logince, demus - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. How Remus Became A Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @claudiialykke2 on twitter.
> 
> This was my first oneshot and I might add more, so if anyone wants to send me prompts I'll add my link-stuff in the end notes
> 
> Enjoy!

Agreeing to babysit while Patton cooked everyone lunch was Logan’s first mistake. 

After an hour of watching the twins fighting and arguing, Logan was all but ready to answer the door when it rang. He’d been living in what looked and sounded like the pits of hell, Remus chasing Roman around the room with plastic spiders and Roman running for what he thought was his life as Logan ran around after them, trying to pick up everything they’d knocked over and getting way too out of breath for the amount of time he’d been exercising. Although, he supposed, chasing two four-year-olds around a house was exhausting, so he had a strong excuse to avoid any social outings he could be asked to attend for the rest of the day, more if he thought it through enough.

Patton was in the kitchen, cooking, so Logan didn’t think he’d heard the doorbell. That was his second mistake. Logan sighed and stood up from where he was kneeling on the floor, then was immediately tackled by a terrified Roman - who knocked Logan back to the floor - shrieking and yelling as Remus approached, brandishing two handfuls of fake spiders, a sharpie moustache scribbled on his face and other various shapes in different colours, covering his entire face.  
… And some of the walls…  
Goddamnit.

Logan’s attention was brought back to Roman as he clung to Logan with an iron grip that he definitely couldn’t have gotten from anyone but the biggest hugger he knew.

“Remus said he’s gonna feed me spiders, help me!!” he shouted frantically, a fearful look in his eyes that showed he actually thought Remus would try it. Honestly? Logan wouldn’t put it past him.

Logan, once he got his breath back, pulled Roman off of him and sat up, glancing towards the kitchen in case Patton had come back into the room yet. He didn’t see him, so he stood up, relenting and picking the overdramatic toddler next to him.

“There, now Remus doesn’t have the height advantage he would need to feed you those plastic spiders.” Logan explained to Roman, carrying him to the door as Remus stayed in the living room: Logan presumed he would wait for Roman to come back in and then continue terrorising his twin brother.

Once he got to the front door, he put Roman down to check through the peephole, in case the person had left. That was his third mistake. As soon as he put Roman down, Remus came running from the living room into the hallway, screaming and running towards Roman with a cardboard morningstar, which Roman evidently thought was real as he screamed as loud as humanly possible and soon Logan was trying to stop either one of them from running around his legs, nearly too dizzy to reach out and pull the door open.

“Deceit, thank god, I need a little help..”

Deceit came in and closed the door, watching the twins with an amused smirk.

“A little?” he replied a few moments later. For that, he received a glare from Logan. 

Deceit chuckled before expertly grabbing hold of Remus, who immediately started squirming before realising who’d picked him up.

“Uncle Dee!!” he exclaimed, while Logan kneeled to make sure Roman had enough air in his lungs as to not spontaneously combust. He did not run that risk. With that, Logan stood back up, and only then he noticed a very grumpy Virgil half-hiding behind Deceit, pout lessening when he noticed Roman. Logan and Deceit smiled a little.

“Patton went into the kitchen to start making lunch, and these two haven’t stopped fighting since” Logan informed Deceit, as he watched him put Remus down (much to Remus’ dismay) and pick a protesting Virgil up, managing to keep hold of him (much to Remus’ dismay).

“This little demon has been in a grump all morning because they ran out of his favourite cereal at the supermarket.” Dee thought back to that morning, having to drag Virgil out of the store and into the car before he could console him (which, he assumed, was what Virgil was really grouchy about), then deciding to go straight to Patton’s.

An idea popped into Logan’s head, and as he locked eyes with Deceit, staring into his ‘human’ one, he knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Deceit held out Virgil towards Logan, “I’ll give you this, in exchange for one of those” he nodded towards the twins, in a heap on the floor now.

Slightly desperate at his point, Logan nodded frantically.  
“Take him, take the Goblin! Please-”

“Deal” Deceit nodded. That was his first mistake.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hot angst tea. 
> 
> (I can't find whoever sent me the prompt)

“Heya kiddo, I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you agree with me about Thomas going to the wedding.”

“I don’t.”

“What?”

Roman didn’t look up from his desk, his voice sounding uncharacteristically bored, the tension in the air as thick as it had been after Logan left during one of the videos they had been doing.

“I didn’t agree with you, and I still don’t.”

“Then why-” Patton started, but was immediately interrupted.

And that’s when Roman finally looked up, and Patton could see the rage in his eyes.

“Because there’s this thing that Logan and I both notice and agree on. You get your way, you always get your way in every single video no matter how it hurts the rest of us. I constantly trash my dreams, as does Logan. No matter what. You. Get. Your. Way. Isn’t that right, Pat?” 

The usually friendly nickname was spat by a usually friendly voice laced with venom, Roman himself glaring at Patton, who was almost in tears. He didn’t understand how Roman or Logan could think that, he tried so hard to do the right thing for Thomas, to make him _happy_.

It couldn't all be a lie, that was impossible...

Him pushing away negative thoughts and feelings was good, he himself was the first and only person Virgil had ever opened up to, he wasn’t blinded by his aspirations like Roman and Logan were, _he was a good person_. And so was Thomas.

Wasn't he? 

Roman watched as Patton’s facial expression changed from shock, to disbelief, to adamance. He was only slightly surprised that Logan was correct in his assumption of how Patton would react to hearing this information for the first time. 

In Logan's words, ‘You must tell him and then leave; nothing good will happen if you stay in the room long enough for him to respond’.

So he didn’t.

Patton was left to crumple to the floor, the sound of his gradually increasing, regretful sobs reverberating and reaching all corners of the mind palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I have about six mini-fics/one-shots in development atm


	3. R e m u s    A n g s t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a roleplay

Remus stood in the empty imagination for a few seconds, going over the events of that day. 

He’d only been trying to help Roman, but the others shunned him as they had done so many times before. He was sick of it. Sick of everything. Sick of the lies, the fear, the way that everyone else ignored him and dismissed him like he was just an insignificant part of Thomas’ mind. Something they were disgusted by the mere presence of. 

A parasite.

His feelings quickly turned to anger as his short temper (one of the numerous things he shared with his twin brother but one of the few things the others acknowledged they both had) overcame him. He summoned some dummies a couple feet from where he was standing, complete with the features of Roman, Deceit, Virgil and Logan, as well as a table covered with freshly-sharpened shurikens.

Remus wasted no time picking up one of the weapons, aiming for ‘Logan’ and not giving himself any time to rethink the idea before launching the shuriken at him, striking him right between the eyes as he had in the one video that Thomas had been sleep-deprived enough for him to feature in. The rush he felt was exhilarating and satisfying, and he had to ground himself by remembering that it wasn’t really Logan he was attacking, but merely a (very accurate) replica.

It was sad, really, that he could only appear when Thomas was in the lowest of moods. Proved to himself that he was something dark, something ugly, something terrifying. Although, he guessed he didn’t really need any proof, if anyone ever talked to him nowadays, it was to insult or berate him.

He’d actually come up with the idea a few months back, to weaken Thomes until his guard was down, then show up and finally get someone to listen to him for once. Deceit was the only other one who knew what kind of pain and hurt he went through every time Patton dismissed an idea of his, or Roman bragged about how he was so much better than his twin brother, or when Virgil abandoned them both to join the Light Sides. Deceit had helped by appearing a couple times, freaking Thomas out and making sure he was too anxious to sleep. He’d almost pulled off the whole ‘You have no morality’ thing, that would’ve been extra helpful to him if Thomas thought he was a bad person all along. 

He definitely related to laying in bed all night, contemplating when and where he went wrong and why he never felt like he had done anything to warrant the way everyone else treated him.

Remus should’ve known Deceit’s help wouldn’t last forever.

Distracted by his thoughts and still rhythmically throwing shurikens at ‘Logan’, Remus didn’t notice the appearance of two other sides in the imagination.

Logan and Patton had risen up and were standing a few feet behind Remus. The logical side grabbed Patton’s arm to stop him from making noise, Patton watching in horror as Remus started to yell out his feelings into what he thought was an empty space in which nobody would hear him.

“You just had to ruin everything, prove me wrong, call me immature without even listening to what I had to say!! You’re a hypocrite and a manipulative bastard! You were never on my side - you’re never on anyone’s side!” he screamed at ‘Logan’, as Logan watched with a blank expression on his face, but Patton knew by the force of his grip that he was absolutely terrified. He fought the urge to vomit as he moved Logan’s hand from his arm to his own hand, and held Logan’s hand tightly as Remus continued to yell.

Logan could sense that Patton was scared, however, and decided for once to fight his curiosity and leave with him. They both disappeared before Remus could spot them.

Meanwhile, Remus had moved on to the Roman dummy, picking up one of the slightly larger shurikens and launching it at him with all the force he could muster. He repeated the process of attacking him and yelling, his mouth and dry and throat probably very damaged.

“I trusted you for so long, you betrayed me! You took everything from me, I let you have everything and you took the only fucking friends I ever had!”

Remus lost it, tears flying down his face as he chucked all of the shurikens at the fake sides and then some, still yelling at ‘Roman’.

Sometime during Remus’ rant, Virgil rose up far behind Remus. He watched in absolute shock as Remus moved on to ‘Deceit’, and all of his repressed feelings found their way to the surface in the form of volume.

"AND YOU, YOU WERE MY FIRST REAL FRIEND, YOU KNEW I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON WHO UNDERSTOOD ME"

Virgil flinched and started walking towards Remus slowly, still far from him. He was trembling, scared and confused as he watched someone he used to look up to and learn from break down into body-wracking sobs.

"I LOVED YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER, I STILL DO AND YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW HOW I FELT" 

His voice cracked a little as he stopped throwing the shurikens and went up to the fake Virgil, cupping his face with his hands, still crying as the actual Virgil watched with wide eyes.

"A-And you.. Virgil... Fuck, why would you let them do this... You know how much it hurts..."

He fell to his knees, crying his eyes out while Virgil stared, rooted to the spot.

"You both knew how much it h-hurt..."

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram - @eli3abeth007  
> Twitter - @QueenElizard007  
> Tumblr - @eli3abeth007  
> (those are the ones I use the most)


End file.
